Taking it seriously
by AsanekiMarah
Summary: ItaxDei story..Oh how Itachi missed Kisame since he left, Would he suffer from the consequences?.. From secrets to wild chronicle adventures and Deidara?..'Dei Deidara I was only kidding'..'Stop it un' This is where our story begins!


Author's Notes: A tribute to Itachi and Deidara fans. Hope you enjoy this cute story of how they discover they're soft and wild side. I got this from thinking of Deidara the whole day. I consider Deidara as a girl here but I truly know that he's a guy. Well if you consider this is yaoi well be my guest its just a fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I really don't.

Taking it seriously

By: Asanekimarah

Chapter One

Secret

Well this is the ever first day of they're entire life of being together. Itachi doesn't know if he misses his old buddy Kisame in doing their everyday chronicles but that's way far back. Since Leader put Deidara to replace him. He just couldn't get a grip in thinking straight when he's partner seems to be a bisexual person or worse a girl, Instinctively, He doesn't care. I really mean not at all.

"Itachi-san. Please help me-un" Deidara gathered all her confidence just to ask Itachi in helping her unpack her clothes. Even if she just came from the other side of the hallway of the Akatsuki Hideout. "Itachi! Are you even listening-un?"

"Whatever! Woman or man. What are you anyway?" Itachi asked with disgust just looking at her. He doesn't even know a thing that the person he's talking to is actually an S-class missing-nin woman.

"Well at least before saying 'whatever' you must know that I am your new partner-un" Deidara added just to irritate Itachi and seeing his reactions. "Well are you gonna help me or not-un?"

"Nope. Do it on your own!" Itachi shouted at Deidara making her dramatic as ever. He then realized what Sasori told him that Deidara is such a great actor that she almost fooled the others even the leader. The other thing he heard about her is that she is a very talented person when it comes to art. "More details,More details. Think Itachi. Think" He muttered.

"_Sasori was very overprotective about him._" He thought. He was wondering if there is a secret between them that he doesn't know about. He just continued thinking about what happened before when Sasori told him everything. He reminded himself that he must remember every single word Sasori muttered under his breath, more information about his new so called partner.

"Itachi-san. Daijoubu ga?" Deidara asked. Worried about how Itachi reacted.

Itachi was lost in his memories of thinking. Not hearing a single word from Deidara. He was being haunted that he has amnesia or something. He just started to remember the first event of his livelihood chat with old-pal Sasori.

Here's the Flashback!

Sasori: Itachi I've heard that Deidara's gonna be your new partner.

Itachi: Yeah I thought so. I miss Kisame soo much.

Sasori: (Choked) Wha-what? Itachi I thought your kinda cold, cool and evil but you miss him?

Itachi: So? None of your business twerp.

Sasori: I'm just joking.. Can't you take a joke?

Itachi: No.

Sasori: Well here's what you need to know about Deidara. Blah Blah Blah Blah.. Then lastly you mustn't ever touch 'the drawer'.

Itachi: What do you mean 'the drawer'?

Sasori: Nothing something to give you the feeling of curiosity.

Itachi: Whatever! You're just as annoying as my little brother.

Sasori: Dude, If I were you. Deal with the flow.

Itachi: Flow?

Sasori: You have a chance man. If Deidara reveals something that you didn't expect don't fall in the spells.

Itachi: Yeah. I got it. I don't seem so hard to handle._Hmm.Spells?_

Sasori: Really? Well good luck man.

End of Flashback

"Itachi! Itachi-un!. Wake up God dammit!" Deidara shook Itachi hard enough to realize he wasn't dead. "Please don't die from shock!" She pleaded.

"Wha-what? Deidara! What are you doing on top of me?" Itachi asked her puzzled by the incident.

"Well I cant wake you up from your daydreaming experience. So I placed you on your bed" Deidara replied confidently.

"What about your clothes?" Itachi asked still puzzled.

"Why are you asking that? I thought you weren't concerned so I did it myself-un." Deidara said still sitting on top of Itachi with her index finger in her lips. This time Itachi didn't mind the pain because of the weight. Instead, He blushed madly.

"_OmyGod, I didn't know that he was this cute."_ Itachi thought while trying to catch his breath from the weight.

"Itachi-san, Why are you red as a tomato? Itachi-san!" Deidara asked, Feeling as if she didn't know the reason he was blushing.

"_But what is this feeling. As if he were a girl. I never felt like this before."_ Itachi thought like his heart's beginning to show his soft side. _"Wait! I'm losing it. Must act cool!"_

He suddenly shrieked like a girl. Deidara got off and looked back at him. She smirked and went straight to the bathroom.

Itachi for a moment went back to his senses and felt the urge to know the secret that Sasori didn't want to reveal to him. He ought for a plan. Then rewardingly he just got it.

His senses became clearer and started to investigate from the bed sheets to the corner of their room. He heard the sprinkle of the water in the shower and He started thinking dirty. He thought that the only way to know someone's identity is to peek at its victim.

Funny, But he couldn't resist in knowing his new partner more. He gets to the point and looks for the spare keys for the bathroom door.

"God, Where's the key?" Itachi muttered under his breath. He was sweating, He didn't want to miss the opportunity of knowing his partner. He looked all over the place. " If I were a key, Where should I be?" He thought slightly like a kid.

He spotted the spare keys where Kisame usually does place their spare keys. He skipped to the door with a smirk on his face.

He placed the key at the doorknob trying to open the door without Deidara even noticing, the keychain rumbled like wild coins and made a very uneasy noise. Deidara turned off the shower and checked to see what noise is that. She looked around and didn't care. After that she continued to take her shower.

Itachi gulped while thinking dirty at the same time. His hands were sweaty and shivering from the tense that his mind was telling him. " _What if I screw up? Is he a girl? Is he a she? Will he still my virginity?" _Those questions haunted him like crazy. Then he gets to open the lock from the door. He halted "_Wait. What am I thinking. I mean man, Virginity?. I mean he's a guy why would he still my Virginity? That would be gross. God's sake Itachi. Are you crazy?"_ He thought. Then he managed to open the door silently. He snuck in and noticed a figure of a person behind the door of the shower. It was Deidara.

Itachi just tip toed all the way to the shower door. Thank God he still didn't notice her Angelic body from the steam of the warmly boiled water. He suddenly blushed crimson red and sweat start to fall down on his cheeks. He was so nervous at the same time curious.

He hid behind the shower curtain of the bathtub and heard the shower had gone off. Deidara opened the shower door and got off naked. Itachi couldn't believe of what he just saw. He rubbed his eyes mildly to see if he was dreaming. His eyes were irritated from rubbing it harshly so his sight was blurred.

"Huh? That's funny. I didn't remember leaving the door open" Deidara said not yet wrapping herself with the towel.

Itachi sweated madly, he gulped hard. Then here it comes Deidara faced her angelic body towards the direction where Itachi was. Itachi's eyes grew large as the size of plates. It was the first time he saw a woman naked in front him. He saw the perfect shape of her breasts and thought dirty again. "_OmyGod, It makes me want to touch and taste it"_ He thought through fantasies. Then later on he saw her womanhood and thought much deeper than that. "_I just cant wait in taking her virginity before me. Maybe this is what Sasori was telling me about" _He gulped. He noticed that he has fallen under her spell already. Then after thinking those fantasies he snapped out of himself and bumped his head at the shampoo basket on top of him.

"Shit! I shouldn't have placed that thing here" He muttered while nursing his bumped head.

Deidara got shocked and wrapped her body with the towel and head towards Itachi. Itachi came along and started to defend himself from the blow that he will receive from Deidara.

Instead, Deidara just run towards him and jumped on him. They both fell in the tub and Deidara was on top (again). Itachi blushed again madly and began to sweet talk her. " De-Deidara, Calm down now I didn't mean to do this on purpose I was just-." His words were cut off . "Just curious? It looks like you did that on purpose" Deidara continued. Itachi couldn't take the pressure that a woman was on top of him. Just think of it that it was the very first time he experienced this. He thought exactly that it was really different from the missions that he received. "De-Deidara. You-you're a woman!" He replied in shock.

But this wasn't actually a mission that he received, He decide it on his own.

Deidara realized that Itachi couldn't get some air so she got off. "Onegai. Itachi-san Let me change first." She ordered. He followed like a dog and thanked the person above that she didn't explode something to let him take a very serious injury. Itachi walked out of the bathroom still with a blush on his face.

He decided to fall on his bed. He thought again deeply that Deidara wasn't just an ordinary girl next door but someone who he had to take alert on.

Just before he ended that fantasy he smelled a very sweet smell of lavender. He got up and saw Deidara wearing a plunging nightgown and her hair straight on her shoulder.

"God! She's sexy!" He just couldn't stop drooling but then he had to stop. He was going crazy over this thing lately and it would destroy his cool identity and had give up the Bad Itachi side to the Soft side Itachi type.

Deidara spotted Itachi going crazy over her angelic beauty and just giggled. She came near Itachi and jumped onto him. She leaned forward then she whispered over his ear.

Itachi's eyes got wide and pushed her towards the floor. Deidara had no choice but looked at him with tears.

She just got up and slapped him.

"Why? Deidara! I can't do it!" Itachi exclaimed.

**End of chapter**

Author's notes: What did Deidara whispered to Itachi? What will Itachi do? Will he do the things Deidara whispered to him?.. Find out soon in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. I need 5 reviews on this one to post the other chapter. Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll improve more. But just remember I'm just human.


End file.
